Godstiel-Inconvenience
by moridash
Summary: AU set after 6x22- castiel has all those souls, all that power, cas may be god but some things never change. oneshot godstielxdean crap summary, not sure how I feel about this, but hey, give it a try.


_**Godstiel AU: continues from season 6 episode 22 finale. Hey guys, this has been lurking for a while really, not sure how I feel about it and sorry I am crap at writing kissing so :/ let me know what you think! enjoy :) the line about the souls I may have borrowed form a fic I read so thanks goes to that fic for the line.**_

* * *

"You were once my favourite pets before you turned around and bit me" dean was lost for words, clutching his injured arm, not daring to glance at Sam or bobby. "Who are you?" dean asked, trying to remain brave and unaffected by the harsh words Castiel has juts spoken. "I'm god" he replied simply, dean stared into Castiel's eyes and saw emptiness, just blue irises, no emoticon, nothing. "What have you done with cas?" dean asked, his tone slightly angry, bobby turned to dean and gave him a look. Sam just stood there frozen to the spot, trying to fight off his memories of hell. Castiel tilted his head a tiny bit as he turned to face dean head on. "I'm still Castiel, but not the one you knew, he is gone" dean tried desperately to remain brave as Castiel/god approached him. Dean stepped back as Castiel stepped forward until dean was against the wall. 'Damn it' dean thought as Castiel quickly invaded dean's personal space again. "If you're gonna kill me just do it already you owe me that" dean managed, still holding his arm which proved to be a good barrier from Castiel. Castiel frowned and smirked ever so slightly. "Kill you? I have no reason to kill you, and I owe you nothing" dean locked gazes with Castiel, he was empty inside, the Castiel dean knew was definitely gone.

"Though I cannot deny, it does bother me some that you do not love me the way you used to" dean frowned at Castiel's words, bobby and Sam hadn't moved a muscle. "What are you talking about?" dean asked his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. Castiel gave him a tiny smiled before pressing two fingers to dean's forehead. Dean gasped but made no sound as every memory he had of Castiel came rushing to the surface, the good and the bad. Dean felt every feeling as well as seeing the memory, he could feel the new Castiel's presence in his mind, dean gritted his teeth and tried to fight it but failed miserably. Dean felt all his emotions bubble up with the memories when suddenly he saw and felt them clearly, humans would call this feeling love, but dean didn't love Castiel, not like that, or rather, he didn't know he felt like that. Dean opened his eyes and panted as Castiel removed his fingers and looked almost sad, slowly he turned around to deal with Sam and bobby.

"leave us…do not make me make you" Sam frowned as bobby quickly rushed to his side and started to pull him away from the room. "What no! Dean! What are you gonna do to him!? Dean!" Castiel swung the doors closed and bolted them mentally before turning back to dean who was still against the wall looking quite scared and slightly confused. "What?" dean began but Castiel cut him off by pushing further into the wall. "cas" dean managed as he felt Castiel crush him against the wall. "so you see dean, you loved me once, I'm at a loss as to why that has changed, I do not know why but...it pains me to have lost your affection, now that no one would oppose us" dean listened and tried to accept his feelings, even if he did accept these feelings, these were for the old Castiel, this Castiel was…wasn't even Castiel, not really. "I may have loved you, I'm not admitting it, but even if I did, you aren't you anymore, what I may or may not have loved is gone" Castiel stayed completely blank as he leaned in so his nose was against dean's. "I have not changed that much, the way you loved me, that hasn't changed, not really, deep down you know that, and as not to upset you, I will fix Sam and let you leave with him and bobby, I will visit you frequently, though you may call anytime you need"

Dean frowned and tried to move but couldn't. "wh...Why?" Castiel moved slightly causing his nose to rub against dean's. "Because as odd as it is…I feel something towards you dean, besides, you are mine after all, you, your beautiful soul. All mine" dean would have protested but the fact that Castiel now had one hand cupping his cheek made him lose his words. "Before I go" dean didn't get a chance to react as Castiel closed the tiny gap between them and kissed dean gently, although dean knew full well Castiel was immensely strong. Dean was breathing heavily as Castiel smiled ever so slightly before disappearing, the normal angel sound gone as he wasn't an angel anymore, dean checked the room was empty as he heard the doors unbolt. His head was spinning and his lips were tingling from Castiel's kiss. After getting his bearings dean breathed deeply before pushing the doors open and following a long corridor as he heard voices coming from the end of it. "Bobby we can't leave him!" dean walked into bobby who looked worried and frustrated. "Dean! See Sam cas didn't hurt dean, I told you he wouldn't" dean frowned at bobby before going into big brother mode and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Sammy you ok?" Sam grunted as he nearly fell over, bobby quickly helping dean carry his weight.

Finally they made it to bobby's, no words had been spoken in the car and none had been spoken after they had left Sam asleep on the sofa. Bobby watched dean carefully as he sat on a chair next to Sam who was currently in a deep and fitful sleep. "Dean, about cas" dean looked up at bobby, shooting him his best glare. "Don't bobby" bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dean none of us want to dwell on it, we all lost cas, not just you" dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other Castiel and bobby. "What did he say to you, or...do?" Dean snapped his eyes open and scowled. "Lied about how he was going to fix Sam" bobby raised an eyebrow before uncrossing his arms and stepping forward. "Call him" dean looked at bobby like he had spouted another head. "No bobby, no! It wouldn't work and I'm not calling him" bobby huffed and stared at dean, trying to break thought back to what Castiel had said to him, 'thought you may call anytime you need'. Dean grimaced and knew he was really going to regret it but he stood and looked at bobby, "will you talk to him?" bobby gave him a weird look and dean knew he was acting like a little girl.

Dean breathed deeply before closing his eyes and concentrating on Castiel, an action his mind seemed all too willing to do. "Hello dean" dean's heart nearly stopped as he heard Castiel's voice behind him, like right behind him. Bobby was surprised at the fact that dean didn't even say anything. Dean opened his eyes and braced himself before turning around only to find Castiel right in front of him; if dean were to flex his fingers they would touch Castiel's. Dean gave him a serious stare before stepping back slightly; grateful that Castiel stayed where he had appeared. Castiel glanced at Sam before speaking. "Ahh yes, I promised I would heal him" dean grimaced at how cold and devious this Castiel was.

Castiel breathed deeply before placing his hand on Sam's forehead. Suddenly Sam sat bolt upright and panting heavily. "Sam! Sammy!" dean nearly yelled as he rushed over to Sam, checking his face as a force of habit. "Dean?" Sam asked breathlessly as his vision returned to normal. Dean smiled ever so slightly before hugging his brother. "Thank you" dean added as he glanced at Castiel, who was gazing at dean which made dean himself feel slightly uncomfortable. "I did promise you" Castiel replied, stepping back slightly as bobby made his way over. "Bobby?" Sam asked as dean let him go, glancing at Castiel before watching Sam and bobby hug. "Wait, dean did he hurt you?" Dean frowned at Sam who clearly didn't realise Castiel was sort of behind him. "Who?" Sam gave dean a bitchface. "cas!" he almost hissed. Dean flinched at the word, cas was gone, there was a just a nasty power crazed version of Castiel now. Castiel watched dean intently for his answer. "No Sam, Castiel didn't, cas however is gone" Castiel frowned slightly at dean's words; he couldn't understand why he was fighting what he knew. Sam looked sad as he watched dean.

Sam turned slightly and jumped backwards into dean as he saw Castiel standing there. "hello Sam" Castiel said, an evil smirk on his face. Dean couldn't stand to see that look on cas, it wasn't, it wasn't cas, but that was the big problem, cas was supposedly gone. Sam turned between bobby and dean for a minute before glaring at dean. "I'm taking it he didn't heal me out of the goodness of his heart2 dean frowned and held his hands up innocently. "Don't even look at me like that Sam, I didn't do anything, he broke you, now he fixed you ok?" Sam looked unconvinced but stopped glaring at dean. "Dean a word please" dean, along with everyone else stared at Castiel. Sighing dean stood tall and walked towards another room for privacy, Castiel following suit. Sam glared at bobby, expecting a big explanation. Bobby held his hand sup and pulled a serious 'don't ask me' face before reaching for the liquor cabinet.

Dean walked into the hallway and stopped a little in front of the door, tuning slowly around to face cas. "What?" dean asked, slightly unsure as to why Castiel wanted to speak privately with him. Castiel narrowed his eyes and gave dean a serious and slightly pained look. "Do not 'what' me dean, you spoke harsh words in there, did you mean them?" dean breathed deeply before speaking, trying to look anywhere but Castiel's eyes. "Yes I did mean it, and you said some harsh words so I think we're even" Castiel looked at the floor before almost rolling his shoulders and sighing in exasperation. "What can I do to make you understand dean? I'm not so different, you still care, we both know how you feel, how we both feel, as inconvenient as it is. Why lie to yourself? And me? And Sam and bobby?" dean gritted his teeth before glaring at Castiel. "You don't know how I feel, and I'm so sorry to be an inconvenience, why don't you just kill me now?" dean suddenly found himself slammed into and pressed up against the door. Castiel let out a low growl as he pressed against dean even more, his nose now almost against dean's cheek. "Do not test me dean, though I could never kill you, the souls sing for your blood, your flesh, your soul...all of you. But as I told you and I tell them, you are mine, all mine-they shall not taste you. You can deny it all you want, but deep down we both know the truth dean" dean tried to slow his heart rate as Castiel's nose was brushing against his cheek.

"cas please" Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly while leaning forward a bit, his lips hovering over dean's. "I know you want me dean...I'm right here, give in…please" dean noticed the twang of pain as cas almost pleaded with him to initiate another kiss, and dean wanted so badly to comply. "cas I..." dean licked his lips and tried to fight it but quickly gave in. dean leant forward ever so slightly, and apparently that was all cas needed. Castiel hungrily attacked dean's mouth. It was wet, warm and hungry. A clash of teeth and dominating tongues. After a moment Castiel pulled back ever so slightly, dean was breathing fast and heavy as he stared into Castiel's eyes, he swore he could see the old light of cas quickly flee from his eyes, but dean knew what he saw. "I will be back soon" Castiel murmured as he gently caressed dean's cheek before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Dean just stood frozen, unsure of what he just did, what he was doing and what he was going to do. But dean knew Castiel was right, he still loved him, which now confused things even more than before, cas was in there…dean knew it, and dean was always known for being stubborn, plus Castiel wasn't such a bad kisser.


End file.
